batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
House
| season = 2 | number = 1 | image = File:House & Garden Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = May 2, 1994 | director = Boyd Kirkland | writer = Paul Dini | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Paging the Crime Doctor | next1 = Sideshow | previous2 = Avatar | next2 = The Terrible Trio }} House & Garden is the first episode aired of the second season of Batman: The Animated Series, rebranded as The Adventures of Batman & Robin. It is the last episode from the series to feature Poison Ivy as the main antagonist. "House & Garden" was the 70th episode produced overall and the 5th produced episode of the second season. Synopis Not only has Poison Ivy been released from Arkham Asylum, she's also married her doctor and settled down to help him raise his two sons. Still, wealthy Gotham bachelors are being poisoned and robbed in ways that exactly mirror Ivy's old crimes. The attacks take a personal turn when Dick Grayson is kidnapped by the mysterious assailant. Is Ivy responsible? And if so, how can Batman prove it? Plot A green monster has been attacking and poisoning the wealthy men of Gotham City, taking away their money and all the clues lead to Poison Ivy. However, when Batman suggests this to Commissioner Gordon, the man thinks that is not a possibility since Ivy has been released from Arkham Asylum several weeks earlier and she was legally declared as sane for completing her rehabilitation. Batman is not convinced of the whole situation and he decides to check it out for himself. The next day, Gordon and Batman drive to the new residence of Poison Ivy, now simply called Pamela Carlyle. She married Dr. Steven Carlyle, a professor at the Gotham University and a staff member of Arkham Asylum. She lets them in their home and when she is asked about the recent events, she tells them that she is not involved in the whole situation and that she wants to live a happy life with her husband. At that moment, two little boys come in the room and are surprised to see Batman in their living room. Pamela explains that Chris and Kelly are Steven's sons and that after experiencing motherhood, she knew that it was exactly what she wanted to be happy. Moments later, Dick Grayson is studying with Cindy on his room at the Gotham University. The situation starts turning a bit romantic when the telephone rings. Batman has already left Pamela's house and is calling Dick to investigate about Steven Carlyle. Cindy leaves the room angry at Dick for not paying attention to her. Batman apologizes for the inconvenience and Dick tells him that he knows Steven, as he was his professor the previous year. As soon as Dick hungs the phone to do what Batman asked him, the green monster comes bursting through the door and after attacking the youngster, the monster leaves the place taking Dick with him. Some time later, the Gotham City Police Department arrive at the crime scene and Bruce Wayne is present there as well. Commissioner Gordon asks Cindy about the events, but she can't recall much information. Gordon then talks to Bruce and explains that Dick has been kidnapped and that the monster is likely to ask a ransom for him since he is Bruce's ward. Bruce gets in his car and starts driving home, when suddenly, the monster grabs him from the backseat of the car and tells him to deliver 5 million dollars at the docks in exchange for Dick's life. After giving the instructions, the monster jumps off the car and disappears in the night. Bruce gathers the money and puts it in a suitcase. However, he is not convinced of Ivy's innocence and he decides to check her every move for one day until he finds a clue. The whole day, Batman spies on Ivy, but can't find anything unusual as she is living a normal life along with her children and husband. At evening, when Ivy gets back home, some of the plants on her rooftop give away Batman's location and she uses the vines to put Batman down. She demands an explanation for Batman's presence in her home, and after realizing that Pamela might actually be innocent, Batman leaves her alone. That night, Bruce takes the money to the docks and follows the instructions given by the monster. However, instead of returning Dick, the monster attacks Bruce and makes him fall down to the water below. Bruce swims underwater and changes into his Batman outfit. Jumping to the docks with his jet ski, Batman starts attacking the green monster and cuts off it's poisonous claws with a Batarang. The monster feels unsafe and runs away from the place. Batman rescues Dick and together, they get in the Batmobile. Dick changes into his Robin outfit and he questions Batman about Ivy. Batman replies that she seems to be happy with Steven and his two sons, but Robin reveals that Steven's ex-wife has the custody of their children and that Chris and Kelly are actually girls. Batman turns the car and they go straight to Ivy's house. Robin checks the place and finds that Steven and the boys are asleep. He joins Batman at the greenhouse and he notices Batman adding something to the water pump outside. They get inside the greenhouse and discover a secret entrance to an underground laboratory. After looking for a while, they discover the real Dr. Steven's body trapped in a water bed. They take the man out and help him recover. Steven explains that Ivy tricked him during her therapy sessions in Arkham. Batman takes a look around and finds that Ivy is creating baby creatures from plants. Ivy appears behind them and she explains her plan. After kissing Steven, she controled the man and she made him sign her release papers. Later, she used his DNA from to create a family for herself. However, with Steven's DNA she could only replicate boys and also, the creatures' lifespan is short, just like that of a flower. The creatures look like kids during the first stage, on the second stage they are adults looking like Steven and on the third stage, they transform into green monsters. Ivy traps Batman, Robin and Steven with her vines and she gives the recently born creatures a serum to make them grow faster and in a few seconds, they transform into the green monsters. Batman cuts the vines with a knife and helps Robin and Steven to get out of the laboratory. Using a couple of electric cables, he stuns the monsters until he is able to get out of the lab. However, on the greenhouse, they are ambushed by more monsters and they are trapped inside. Batman climbs to the ceiling of the greenhouse and breaks some pipes, releasing some kind of water over the monsters. Batman then activates the water pump system he tampered before and weed killer starts pouring down the monsters and they start to die one by one. Ivy gets out and finds her creatures dead. Batman has her cornered but then, she starts melting away, just like the other creatures. Before dying, she explains that she is just another replicate from Ivy's DNA and that the real Ivy has already escaped. The police arrive at Steven's house and the whole situation is cleared up. Batman however, believes that they won't be seeing Ivy for a long time, as she lost true happiness with this plan. At that moment, Ivy is traveling by plane to some place away from Gotham and she sheds a tear over her loved family. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Directed by Boyd Kirkland Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Poison Ivy Episodes